Florista
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy era el florista del lugar; coleccionaba y cuidaba bellos ejemplares hasta que la rosa llegó, con sus miles de facetas, con el mismo color rojo. Pero Rose Weasley no era su flor y él debía cortar el tallo de su relación.


_**¡Ninguno de los personajes o lugares son míos! El merito total es de J.K. Rowling y su mente extraña y mágica.**_

_*** Bien, regreso a las andadas después de mucho tiempo. Mi historia surgió de una experiencia un poco extraña este semestre que paso y la quise compartir. Por favor! no olviden que sus "reviews" me hacen feliz y que me ayudan a mejorar.**_

_***Gracias a Karii por betearme el Fic! Eres genial. Esta historia es, de alguna manera, para el foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"**_

_***Dedicado con especial cariño a Fernanda, mi más grande amiga. **_

_**Para el chico del defecto más grande, para ti que tienes complejo de Adonis.**_

_**Florista.**_

Scorpius Malfoy es conocido en el colegio Hogwarts por dos razones, la primera y la más notoria es su atractivo, tanto físico como moral; no hacen falta las millones de descripciones anatómicas para que se imaginen lo sensual que es.

La segunda razón, y la más importante para esta historia es que, el chico Malfoy también era apodado como el _"florista"_ del lugar y lejos de desagradarle este calificativo, lo portaba con orgullo.

Un florista es aquella persona que colecciona flores, las cuida, les da amor y las protege para que, cuando llegue alguien más (ese alguien más) sea la única flor de su mundo.

Él era un florista, no de aquellos que se preocupan por vender flores de vivos y enigmáticos colores, no. Su objetivo iba más allá que conseguir bellos ejemplares, él los coleccionaba. Scorpius conocía de flores; sus preferidas eran las lilas y las prímulas, con ellas jugaba y reía en muchas ocasiones, caso contrario al de las fresias (el solo "aroma" lo mareaba y le hacía huir) o los jazmines.

Está de más decir que, en su memoria, había coleccionado recuerdos de muchísimas hierbas y alguna que otra gema (el Rubí o la Esmeralda, por ejemplo) pero la rosa... la rosa fue especial.

La imaginación que poseía nunca lo prepararía para semejante... situación.

Toda historia comienza de una manera similar: cuando el chico conoce a la chica y ambos caen bajo la atmósfera del amor. ¡Qué va! Scorpius conocía a esta peculiar Rosa desde pequeño, le atraía como nada en su limitado mundo porque era extraña: la manera en que le hablaba siempre le dejaba con una duda vibrante y divertida, lo que ella hacía no tenia lógica: no decía lo que se supone que debía de decir y bailaba por cada rincón como si de eso dependiera su mundo.

Los años en la escuela le permitieron observar la evolución del capullo rojo; a diario, en cada clase, en cada comida y en todos los pasillos. La buena relación que llevaba con Albus le facilito hablar con ella y conocerla mejor, llegó un tiempo en que le fue imposible no sentir algo más que solo amistad; digamos que la Rosa era… era muy guapa. Su cabello y su figura eran deseables en muchos aspectos, aunque ella no lo viera o lo aceptara nunca.

En poco tiempo; el florista logro tener a la Rosa: la pelirroja Rose Weasley. Su relación era hermosa, limpia y pura ante el ojo de todos los alumnos y sin que sus padres se opusieran ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿Cuál sería la causa por la que una relación tan buena se terminara?

Scorpius la sabía.

La respuesta era simple, él era _El florista_, él había cuidado a la rosa y era hora de dejarla ir, de alejarla lo más posible de un chico como él: depresivo, frío y hermético. Una linda flor como ella no debía de anclarse a un chico así, no quería que Rose se quedara con él. Prefería que la chica tuviera un instantáneo momento de dolor a una angustia exhaustiva: era el momento de terminar con Rose.

En cuando el sol desapareció por las colinas Scorpius suspiro sonoramente; no iba a ser fácil, tampoco sería agradable o liberador.

Encontró a su pequeño y dulce capullo bajo el árbol, con la débil luz de la luna alumbrando su tupido e incontrolable cabello… ¿era posible tener una relación de amor-odio? Verla de lejos y relajada, cerrando los ojos y recargando su cabeza en el troco del haya le parecía la imagen más tierna del mundo, pero cuando sus ojos azules lo miraban, quería alejarla inmediatamente de su espacio, como si le sofocara su presencia o simplemente ya no le interesara, bien, eso no era bueno.

Si algo hay que saber de este rubio es que es un caballero. Fiel al código y la costumbre se acerco a ella; temeroso, aburrido, fastidiado y cariñoso.

Se acomodo los anteojos cuadrados.

—Hola – saludó. Ella tosió un poco, tiñendo sus mejillas del color de las fresas que tanto le gustan comer para después seguir con ese sonido irritante que le atenazaba aquel día: ya que la pelirroja tenía tos.

—Lo siento, nunca me había enfermado de esta manera Scorp. – este último le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras ella tosía de nuevo.

Cuando acabo aquel ataque, ella lo miro a los ojos, con un miedo genuino y a él le pareció que Rose se comportaba como un cervatillo, un cervatillo muy tierno y caprichoso. No sabía porque pero no le agradaba su actitud, es más: lo molestaba. ¿Qué sucedía?

—Yo… bien, yo… ¿sabes, el otro día me preguntaba ciertas, cosas?— por un momento bacilo y termino con el contacto visual.

Si había algo que amaba y odiaba de Rose era eso: sus indirectas, el modo en que vacilaba acerca de lo que tenía en mente. ¿Era tan difícil decir lo que le pasaba por el cerebro? Pero le agradaba tener que descifrarla, inundarse de ella para saber lo que pasa.

—Dímelo Weasley – gruño Scorpius. Ella escondió la mirada tras su cabello y murmuro algo. - ¿Disculpa?

—Que Albus me dijo que debí preguntarte algo hace semanas y yo… bueno, tengo algunas dudas –

Scorpius se tenso un poco y procuro alejarse de Rose, a una distancia considerable claro, no la suficiente como para demostrar que el nerviosismo se extendía por su cuerpo.

—¿Y luego? – pregunto el rubio con voz seca. Tal vez jamás se daría cuenta que Rose ya estaba presintiendo algo no muy bueno.

—Albus me dijo que en la semana pasada debí de preguntarte si aún querías estar conmigo.

— ¿Por qué deberías de hacerme esa pregunta? – inquirió él. Rose no pudo hacer más que limitarse a ver sus ojos, que ocultos tras el cristal transparente era como contemplar más cuchillas de las que había, cuchillas que en algún momento de la noche se enterrarían en ella. Claro está, la pelirroja decidió ignorarlas de momento.

La pregunta de Scorpius era algo idiota. La semana pasada él la había tratado muy mal: le ignoraba, le dejaba sola y la apartaba de su mundo; huía de ella como si tuviera una peste.

Rose siempre quiso ser una chica tierna, una de esas modelos como sus primas, pero no lo era. Sus impulsos siempre ganaban, los celos podían dominarla y pensando que ella había estado mal, espero por él; dejo que muchas tardes murieran hasta que las cosas pudieran mejorar y ahora las cosas llegarían a su fin.

A lo lejos Lily y Hugo daban un paseo nocturno por el lago, riendo y tomados de las manos, ajenos de Rose y Scorpius.

—¿Scorp? – le llamo Rose.

—¿qué pasa Weasley? – dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella no supo como descifrar eso y simplemente le dirigió una mirada extraña; llena de esperanza y decepción.

—Al parecer no tendré respuesta a esa pregunta – admitió la rosa y sintiendo como dejaba algo importante atrás se levanto. Dispuesta a regresar abatida al castillo.

Scorpius reacciono por instinto y la abrazo con fuerza por encima de los hombros delgados de la chica y le susurro al oído "No te vayas, eres mía" alzando un poco más la voz dijo: "De todos modos, nunca formulaste la pregunta"

Rose, ahora recostada sobre el pecho del florista (inhalando aquel aroma agrio y dulce, siempre tan característico de él) se dio de topes contra aquella parte de la anatomía del rubio. Era cierto, no había hecho una pregunta.

—¿Aún quieres estar conmigo? – cuestiono Rose al joven Malfoy. Este la estrecho entre sus brazos con más fuerza y un abrazo de él nunca se sintió tan envolvente y lleno de emoción, de la emoción equivocada, porque sentía el cariño pero no era el de una persona enamorada. Aún así, el escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y su aliento formo sobre su piel algo parecido a "lo pensé" ¿esa era la respuesta a la pregunta?

— Eso me dice todo – Ronroneo Rose apartándose lo suficiente del cálido pecho de su aún novio para verlo a los ojos.

—Es solo que… yo vi como sufrías Rose, sufrías por mi y no pude hacerlo.

Algo cálido estallo en el pecho de la pelirroja, se alejo unos pasos y no supo cómo, pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin previo aviso.

—No quiero que salgas conmigo por lastima – reclamo ella. Scorpius simplemente negó con fuerza y el abrazo de nuevo.

Y él lo supo. Era el momento perfecto.

Separo a la pelirroja todo lo delicadamente que pudo y coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella, tratando de ocultar sus ligeros temblores o ¿era ella la que temblaba? ¿Tendría frío?

Scorpius suspiro, aquello era fácil, pero no quería herirla. A ella no.

Rose parpadeo, y él acaricio el rostro de la rosa, se sentía como los pétalos de una, aún con las pequeñas imperfecciones que podía tener y lo acuno en sus manos; como tantas veces lo había hecho para darle un beso lento, claro que esta vez era diferente.

—Ya no quiero salir contigo, Rose –

La chica nunca podría saber su expresión al escuchar aquello pero apenas fue consciente de que susurro un "todo está bien" antes de caminar de nuevo por la hierba verde y mirar la luna sobre ellos pensando en que sintió por un momento aquello que muchas chicas cuchicheaban en los pasillos, pero podía afirmar que exageraban. Era claro que le habían roto algo y que le había dolido, pero solo sintió como si hubieran empujado a su corazón dentro de la caja torácica, porque todo estaba bien, bien para él, solo eso.

En el rostro de Scorpius algo había cambiado, tal vez la impresión de ver a su rosa o su ex -rosa le había afectado un poco; la estrecho contra si de nuevo, pero ella ya no respondía a sus muestras de cariño repentinas, porque hay que mencionar que este rubio era tan frio y meticuloso que jamás había demostrado tanto cariño con nadie más que con ella; a pesar de sus miles de fragantes y vistosas conquistas.

Rose se percato de que el aroma de él la golpeaba ligeramente, y entre ese abrazo incomodo alcanzo a escuchar alginas frases de Scorp como "Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos y quiero que te sientes conmigo en todas las materias, quiero que seamos amigos, Rose. Sé que podemos serlo" y ella asentía monocordemente. Como si no le importara en lo absoluto todo lo que minutos atrás se dijo. Y se desplazo un poco más hacia el castillo, pero las piernas no le respondían muy bien.

—Es por mi ¿no es así?- dijo Rose. – Porque no soy tonta, porque te fastidie, te moleste… - Scorpius solo negaba con una sonrisa triste y estúpida a los ojos de la pelirroja. – Porque soy fea ¿no?- soltó al fin.

Y si él decía que si, ella lo comprendería, porque estaba deshecha: con unas incipientes lágrimas y el cabello indomable lleno de pasto, con la ropa menos favorecedora que poseía.

—NO- grito Scorpius, visiblemente trastornado ¿Cómo era posible que ella se digiera a si misma eso? – Eres hermosa Rose, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido – susurro él a su oído con desesperación, y ella estuvo a punto de gritarle que era un mentiroso pero sabía que él creía firmemente en eso. En que ella era hermosa.

—Creo que debo irme – dijo Rose, tenía el impulso de huir de aquel lugar.

—Weasley… -. Le llamo Scorp. Ella solo le beso la mejilla y camino con pasos indecisos al castillo; importándole poco que le pasaría por estar fuera de hora.

Al entrar al colegio diviso a Albus en sus deberes como prefecto, le basto un "buenas noches" para despistarlo un poco y a paso veloz se dirigió a las cocinas, donde aparto el tapiz de las montañas; descubriendo así al montón de barriles, después de tocar las tapas en ritmo se adentro a su sala común, que esa noche se veía más sombría que nunca; de paso a la puerta circular del dormitorio de las chicas de sexto año, tomo del pasto mágico un diente de león que provoco la extraña danza de la planta más cercana, ahí, detrás de esa pequeña planta estaba una ventana (la única en el mundo subterráneo de los tejones) y daba justamente al lago, a una roca deformada donde (según contaba la leyenda) las algas, movidas por la magia marina creaban la música más hermosa, pero las algas no se movían esa noche. Lo único viviente en aquella deformación era el rubio chico que había estado con ella poco más de 4 meses y que la había dejado solo unas horas antes y miraba justamente al lugar donde ella, como la pequeña intrusa que siempre había sido le miraba, esperando que en un futuro próximo no cayera en sus manos de nuevo.

Scorpius, del otro lado del lago, sentado bajo una extraña roca bajo la vista y encontró una rosa; no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo observándola pero sabía que no era en vano. Tal vez ella también la estaría viendo, tal vez, algún día Rose entendería que él era un florista.

Un florista que tenía que podar a la rosa. Cortarla justo por el tallo para dejarla ir; para que alguien más cuidara de ella y le diera amor. Para que adornara la vida de otra persona en un bello jarrón y este la proclamara la rosa de mundo. Ella se lo merecía. No importaba cuanto aún la quiera o cuanto añore su aroma después de solo unos minutos sin ella.

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**Yatziri**_


End file.
